


Dahlia Lee - My lousy first attempt at writing properly

by Andand0



Category: Anne with an E (TV), Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Anne with an E, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andand0/pseuds/Andand0
Summary: This story is pretty much if you got deleted scenes from Anne with an E in the scene when Anne comes to school for the first time, except I replaced the characters there with my own and is worse. This is my first real story thing and I would appreciate it so so much if someone would read it and give some type of feedback.





	Dahlia Lee - My lousy first attempt at writing properly

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, this is my first time writing properly. Basically, I can't write, but a couple of months ago I had a spur of the moment inspiration and could suddenly write not as trash as I normally do. This isn't finished, but I gave up trying to write the end of the chapter for it. I would appreciate it if someone - literally anyone - could give me some feedback on how to write better, but I doubt anyone would read it anyway :/

Dahlia raced down the hill and past the brook and through the fields until she reached the small, whitewashed building of Roselake School, her long auburn hair flowing wildly behind her. As she entered through the door of the school, the children stared at her, perplexed and amused. Dahlia didn’t look like these children -- not that she tried to. She was fair in appearance, and her Duchess nose and rosy cheeks were powdered with freckles. Her hair was a stubborn mess flowing unkindly down her back, giving her an undesirable and dishevelled look. Her dress came down to her knees, and her sleeves the elbow; it was obvious that it was far too small, and to make matters worse, it was made with an impossibly uninviting brown fabric.

Despite her dishevelled appearance, she had a radiant grin spread across her face. Charlotte Chambers raced up to Dahlia, eyes gleaming.

“Lia! I’m so glad you found your way! We were just talking about you… Oh my, Lia, your hair!” Charlotte took Dahlia’s hand and led her outside. She stared worryingly at her hair, wondering how on earth she was going to fix it. “However did you manage to get it in such a mess!” Charlotte tried desperately to comb the red mop of Dahlia’s hair. “Oh well, I shall loan you my ribbon. Yes, that would make your hair look so much nicer!”

“What’s wrong with my hair, Charli?” Dahlia asked, self-consciously running her fingers through her mane of auburn hair.  
“Nothing… it’s just…” her voice trailed off.

Charlotte took the blue ribbon out of her blonde hair and carefully tied Dahlia’s hair into the neatest side pony she could muster, then they entered through the door of the school.

Three girls who were conversing next to the window came up to them and introduced themselves. The tall girl with a pale complexion and raven hair reaching down to her shoulders was called Natalie Sadd, Nat for short. Bridgette Gardener was the slender girl with wavy brunette hair flowing just past her waist. The last girl was beautiful – with rosy cheeks and long blonde hair tied up boldly on her head, and modelling a pale yellow dress with its collar and hem at a slightly suggestive length. She snobbishly introduced herself as Mallory Stewart.

At that moment, the teacher came into the classroom and demanded silence. Then he asked Dahlia up to the front of the classroom to write her name on the board and introduce herself. She came up and confidently faced the classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have Anne with an E/Seen any other adaptation of AOGG/Read the books, this is basically who the characters correlate to;
> 
> GIRLS:  
> Dahlia Lee (Lia) - Anne Shirley  
> Natalie Sadd (Nat) - Just one of the other girls (I fell like she would be a mix of Ruby, Jane, Tillie and one of my friends)  
> Charlotte Chambers (Charli) - Diana Barry  
> Bridgette Gardener - Ruby Gillis  
> Mallory Stewart - Josie Pye
> 
> BOYS:  
> Dominic Normandy - Billy Andrew (Just the AWAE version of him though - in the books he's just shy, a coward a bit and smitten with Anne)  
> Theodore Lawrence (Theo) - Gilbert Blythe  
> Adrian Stewart - Charlie Sloane  
> Noah Chambers - Moody Spurgeon


End file.
